FNAF: Existance Greater
by engineer256
Summary: Mike Schmidt has lived a troubled life for his seventeen years of life, now he's faced with a choice and a change of his destiny, will he be able to deal with his Existence Greater?


**FNAF: Existence Greater**

 **(Just to be clear, this is in no way shape or form connected to FNAF Broken Bridges and plan on continuing that story soon™ but until then please enjoy this! Oh and Bonnie is a girl in this one)**

 _Toy Freddy looked down at the children and smiled and chuckled inwardly as he watched the kids take mangle a part and then reassemble her in new ways and didn't notice as, one such boy, with dark, messy hair and bright, curious blue eyes enter the parts and service room alone. As the boy looked around he walked up to the broken down first generation animatronics. He looked at bonnie and hugged her, not caring that most of her face was missing. He moved over to foxy; that looked like he was smiling and pat his arm before moving to Chica. With Chica he regarded her carefully and then decided that she was just broken and hugged her as well. He heard a slight rustling and turned around to see ol' top hat himself, Freddy sitting in the corner, leaning on the wall. The boy moved over to Freddy and sat in his lap. "I wish you guys could be my family, mine doesn't want me… mommy said that I was a uh… not on purpose baby" he said and looked up at Freddy, putting the top hat on his own head. 'One day Michael, one day…'_

Mike woke up with a start and looked around as the sound of soft rain drops hit his window. He looked at the alarm clock and sighed, it was 4 in the morning and he could still hear his mother and her boyfriend-of-the-week yelling at each other. He shook his head and grumbled. _'I really need to get out of the god forsaken hell hole of a house'_ he thought to himself as he stood up and threw on some 'cleaner' clothes as he couldn't afford to go to the laundry mat and wash his clothes. He put on his shoes and walked to the front of the trailer, both his mother and her boyfriend looking at him.

"What the fuck are you doing up this early, dipshit?" his mother asked him, beer can in one hand and cigarette carton in the other. He ignored her and opened the fridge, pulling out the last piece of pizza they had, and the box along with it, the picture of Freddy and co. on the front. He smiled a little, think of his dream. He was shocked out of his revelry when his mother smacked the box out of his hand, slamming down to the floor.

"Hey dumbass, why don't you go fuck off, unless you are some sort of perv who gets off watching his mom fuck other men." Mike huffed and picked up the box, and walked outside on the old stairs, watching the sun come up slowly. He laughed as Mrs. Wotherson mad her mad dash to grab her paper across the gravel road checked the time.

"Seven already?" he sighed and stood up looking at the box, on the inside was a paper of coupons and an advert. He examined it closely and smiled. _'120 bucks a week isn't that much but I bet land lady Mae will let me get my own trailer if I help around the park, and then I can start my own life'_ he pulled the small paper out and grabbed his bike, it was the only thing that was really his in the house; he rode his way into the city proper and smiled as he pulled up to the pizzeria, it wasn't open quite yet but he knocked on the door anyway, hopping that someone was inside.

"what do ya' need kid?" a scruffy looking janitor asked as he opened the door enough to get his head through. Mike held up the paper and the Janitor chuckled knowingly.

"I'm here for the job, can I apply?" he asked eagerly. The janitor chuckled again and let him inside, motioning for him to sit in the nearest booth, the pastel colours of the pizzeria matching that of mike's face as he looked around nervously. The janitor looked at him and leaned on his mop, scratching his head.

"well kid, I don't own the place however I'm confident that you can get a job on the night shift, the last guard quit just a little while ago and we have been needing a new one so when Mr. Fazzbear gets here you can talk to him, alright?" Mike nodded and almost shivered in excitement _'I can't believe that I might get a job here!'_ he could barely contain himself, looking to the door in anticipation.

 _ **About an hour later**_

Mike was talking to the janitor about nothing in particular when a haggard looking Mr. Fazzbear came and ran his hand over his thinning hair on his head he looked to the janitor.

"Morning Thad, who do we have here?" He asked looking mike and adjusted his tie and glasses.

"Well Phin, the kid said he wants the night shift" The janitor said, winking at Mike, and Mike nodded, looking from him to Mr. Fazzbear. The older man looking at mike, almost staring into his soul, or at least that's what mike felt like. He walked up to him and patted Mike on the back.

"you got the job kid, you start tonight, so go get some rest if you can, we'll get your papers squared away tonight" mike's eyes widened shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir!" mike said, before running out and getting on his bike, and riding off. Mr. Fazzbear put his head out the door.

"KID, BE HERE BY ELEVEN THIRTY!" he yelled and mike waved, signaling he heard him. the bike back to the house and heaved a sigh of relief when he found his mom sleeping on the couch, and he walked to his room doing a small dance in excitement and laughed for the first time in about a decade. _'It looks like my life is finally picking up!'_ his great mood was dampened slightly when he accidentally knocked his change jar down and it landed on his foot while he danced. A few choice curse words left his lips while he held his foot, watching a welt form where it had made contact with his foot. After a little while he managed to clean up his small room to the best of his ability, considering he lived in a trailer after all, he had always dreamed of living in a large place with a family that loved him. _'One day Michael…'_ echoed through his head in Freddy's voice, causing him to shiver slightly. Mike hunkered down for the rest of the painfully long day ahead of him.

 **~Meanwhile, at the pizzeria**

Freddy watched the last child walk out and he smiled, he loved all the kids and would protect them as best he could, always. He sat down on the stage, letting his legs hang off the edge and swing back and forth and Bonnie Sat next to him

"So that kid is going to be the new night guard?" She asked Freddy and he nodded, he was deep in thought so the motion was barely noticeable. Bonnie always one for subtleties however noticed it and pat his shoulder.

"What's on your mind Freddy?" she asked and his brow furrowed. He was recalling something long forgotten in his memories, the boy had seemed oddly familiar, but Freddy couldn't quite grasp the memory that was most definitely slipping away from him. He grumbled a bit and looked at bonnie.

"I know that boy, but I can't remember where from, do you know Bon?" he asked her and she hunkered down in thought as well, trying to again grab a memory that seemed to be just out of reach; not where it was supposed to be. She nodded in answer to his question and said much the same as him.

"I do, but I don't know where from" she said, her legs kicking again. She pat his leg and smiled, her ears perking up.

"Don't worry about it too much, we can ask him tonight" She suggested and Freddy nodded, brightening up. He looked around the pizzeria and sighed in content. _'everything is great right now, just another peaceful day…'_ he thought and smiled, Chica was making pizza and Foxy was doing whatever he did in the cove, he was really secretive about so none of the others knew what he did in there. Shaking his head slightly to free himself from his stupor he stood and walked around making sure everything was alright, sending his 'radar' out to make sure everything was normal. When he was certain nothing was amiss he looked up at the clock, it was 11:17. "The new guard will be here soon, Places everyone!"

 _ **~At the Schmidt household**_

Mike looked at himself in his broken mirror and nodded, he was presentable enough and then checked his watch, it was 10:42 and he walked out of his room, grimacing as he heard his mother banging pots and pans around in a drunken rage. When he stepped out into the living room she looked at him, a rage he had rarely seen in her eyes; he could only assume that she had been dumped by her boyfriend.

"What the fuck are you doing, you dumb sack of shit?" she asked as he grabbed his helmet, going out and ignoring her entirely, he knew she was looking for a fight. _'Just ignore her mike, wait until this week is over and you can get paid and get out'_ he reminded himself as she yelled after him, profanities and other hateful comments ringing in his ears. He rode out to the stop sign before entering the city proper. _'I don't understand why she hates me so much, I'm not my father and it wasn't his fault for being hit by a drunk driver, and I don't see what he saw in her anyway.'_ Mike was startled out of his thoughts by a car horn behind him and he pedaled into town, still thinking about what his life was now.

As he arrived at the pizzeria he parked his bike and stretched, looking at his watch. _'I'm a little early it's eleven twenty'_ he thought, watching the cars whiz by and occasionally looking up at the pizzeria. After about five minutes or so, Mr. Fazzbear pulled up in his small car and stepped out, looking at mike.

"Good man, I always like people who are early" He said as he put a hand out to mike to help him up and mike took it, feeling the callused skin of his hands.

"Thank you sir, so what exactly do I do here?" mike asked him and the balding man smiled.

"Well Mike, you're the Night watch, you keep care of the pizzeria making sure nothing comes in or out." He said and mike nodded, following him inside. After Mr. Fazzbear had him sign all the papers and showed him what everything did he smiled and pulled Mike's new uniform out. Mike looked at him in disbelief.

"These are mine sir?" he asked and the older man nodded, chuckling slightly putting them out for mike to take. He took them and looked at uniform as if Mr. Fazzbear had handed him twenty four karat gold bars.

"well go on then boy, go ahead and get them on, after we make sure they fit we can get you settled in for the night, normally I'd play our training tapes but we need to re-record them so hopefully my explanation is enough" Mr. Fazzbear said, shooing mike off to the men's restroom so that he could get changed. After mike walked off he looked to Freddy and smiled, there was something off about it though.

"I hope he likes the family" he laughed and adjusted his dark violet bowtie. "Take care of him good, alright?" Mr. Fazzbear said, leaving the building after putting a note on the table, telling mike that he had 'other things to attend to' Freddy looked to the restrooms and nodded. _'I'd like to know why and where I know him as well'_ Freddy thought, his servos unlocking slowly.

"Well what do yo- oh…" mike looked at the note and nodded, sighing. _'oh well, I guess business is business'_ he thought , walking to the office, his office and sat down in the old green spinning chair, it creaked as he sat down in it and protested at he leaned back. He laughed a bit at the noises of the chair, it reminded him of his father's chair at his office back in the city when they had lived there. He chuckled as he remembered the hours he had spent there with his father, learning how all the machines worked and how his father's secretary used to give him sucker pops whenever he was there. Mike was too lost in thought to notice the movement on the small CCTV screen sitting on the desk.

Freddy walked down to the small office and knocked on the door frame softly, wanting to get mike's attention. Mike shook his head and looked at him, his eyes widening. Mike back pedaled and fell out of his chair, gazing up at the shadowed silhouette of the large animatronic bear standing in his door way. Mike shielded his face and closed his eyes as Freddy walked over in the cramped guard room, crouching down and putting his large hand on mike's head, smiling.

"hey there buddy, there's no need to be afraid, it's just me Ol' Freddy himself, and what's your name?" he asked him and mike looked at him, still scared out of his mind.

"I-I'm mike… Mike Schmidt" Mike said looking at the brown bear's face, he saw no malice and was again reminded of his dream from the night before. Freddy smiled and then his eyes flashed blue as his memories came, flashing through his head like an electrical spark. He blinked a few times and then hugged mike, tears of yellow clear oil fell from his eyes and he smiled.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere!" He put his hat on mike's head and nodded smiling and carrying mike out to the other animatronics. Mike looked at them nervously but he was glad that Freddy had recognised him and in the back of his mind hoped the others would too. Bonnie saw him with Freddy's hat on and smiled in surprise.

"it's the boy!" she said, looking at him, her exclamation brought foxy out of his cove, he walked over.

"it' the lad, he was the only one that cared about us when we were broken, except for Jeremy, he cared about us all…" foxy said, slightly depressed but looked at mike and brightened again, pulling Freddy's hat off and ruffling his hair and Freddy put him down. The three animatronics looked at him happily, and mike seemed to finally found a family who loved him.

 **Hey guys engineer here! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Fnaf: Existence Greater, this has been a side project of mine, and I hope you are enjoying all three of my stories, and I could really use input on all three of them. And please do check out Oz: the tinker and the time well, I need to figure out what to do next so see you in the next one!**

 **p.s. I am going to try and not be as slow with the uploads as I have been in the past, but we'll see what happens**


End file.
